Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 41.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTERMISSION #7 C7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- Peach: Oh, Mario... I wonder what he's doing now? I wish I knew if I was helping him at all... Twink: Of course you are! Mario will be fine! You should be proud of your efforts! Mario knows all you've done. And don't you worry, Princess! You'll be able to talk to him in person before long! Peach: ...Tee hee hee... I hope you're right, Twink. Thanks for cheering me up. Let's go back to the room, shall we? GO INSIDE ENTERS THE ROOM Bowser: Oh, Princess Peach! Your cuddly old Bowser's here! Can't we have a friendly conversation for a change? C'mon! Lemme see a smile! Peach: I have nothing to say to you. Bowser: Oh, don't be such a pill. You're stuck with me for a long, long time, beautiful. You'd better get used to it. Peach: Mario is coming, Bowser. And you can't stop him. Bowser: Gwaa ha ha ha!! Oh, you poor, silly girl! I'm invincible with this Star Rod, didn't you now? Mario's no match for me! He's history. Get over it. Peach: ................ KOOPA WALKS IN Kammy Koopa: Your Raunchiness! We have an emergency! Bowser: Grr! It'd better be important! I'm right in the middle of a friendly chat with the princess. Kammy Koopa: Uh... Mario has now saved all of the Star Spirits! There...IS a chance he could come here using their power... We must make ourselves ready in case he shows up. Bowser: What! Gah! Mar-i-ooooo! OK. Listen, Kammy Koopa. Send everyone to their posts! We'll ambush him the second he enters my castle!! Princess Peach, why don't you come with me to watch... You can have a front-row seat to see Mario get crushed. You! Yeah, you! Tie her up immediately! If she gets out this time, heads will roll! Peach: No! Please! KOOPATROLS TIE PEACH UP FINALLY SHOWS HIS FACE Twink: You big...Koopa! Show some respect to the princess! TRIES TO SAVE PEACH Bowser: What is this whining little glittering thing? Confetti? Gah! Buzz off! HITS TWINK OUT THE WINDOW Peach: Twiiiiink! Bowser: Take the princess! Now! Let's move! Peach: Noooo! CARRY HER AWAY --SHIVER MOUNTAIN-- Kalmar: My name is Kalmar. Mario, well done. Thank you for coming. You have successfully rescued all of us Star Spirits. We are in your debt. Now all that is left is for you to challenge Bowser. My Power should help you... to bring back the Star Rod, to beat Bowser, to bring peace back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and... to save Princess Peach. GETS THE "UP & AWAY" POWER Kalmar: Mario, you must make your way back to Shooting Star Summit. From Shooting Star Summit, we'll prepare the route to Star Haven. The name of this route is Star Way. Once you travel the Star Way, you'll finally reach Star Haven. My only wish is for you to save this precious world. You can do it, Mario. Good-bye for now. GOES TO STAR HAVEN GOES TO SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT --SHOOTING STAR SUMMIT-- Eldstar: Mario, can you hear me...? I'm going to open the entrance to Star Way. Enter this path without fear. The Star Way continues all the way up here to Star Haven. We 7 Star Spirits will be waiting for you here. We wish to give you our remaining Power. With this Power, you will be able to stand up to the Star Rod Bowser holds. CREATE A BEAM Eldstar: We anxiously await you... Mario, make haste to Star Haven! USES THE BEAM --STAR WAY-- CLIMBS THE PATH, POSSIBLY FIGHTING SOME ENEMIES, AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO STAR HAVEN --STAR HAVEN-- FINDS AND ENTERS THE STAR SANCTUARY AND CLIMBS THE STAIRS Eldstar: Mario, you finally made it. The time has come to take the fight to Bowser's turf. Now... Hold still while we 7 join together to bestow upon you our final Power. GETS THE "STAR BEAM" POWER Eldstar: If you use this Power, you can drain the power of the Star Rod whenever Bowser uses it. Ah yes! And one more thing, I have one final gift which should come in handy. SHIP APPEARS Eldstar: This is the legendary Star Ship of Star Haven. Bowser is keeping his castle way up in the sky. With this ship, however, you can reach it. Climb aboard! On to Bowser's Castle! We will always be with you. Whenever you are in need, use our Powers to help you. Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda